


Their Favorite

by GoringWriting



Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Merlin (Merlin), Elyan Lives (Merlin), Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Pining, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Lancelot (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The newest knights of Camelot have a favorite person in the world. This is the explanation of why.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Their Favorite

The hour mark before mid-day meal is the best time if you were to listen to the newest knights of Camelot, affectionately referred to as the baby knights by anyone, but not where they can hear. 

Why is it the best time of the day?

Because it's the exact moment Merlin, the King's Manservant passes the training field as he crosses from the armory to make his way to the citadel to prepare for the King to have his meal.

Why is this so important to the baby knights?

Because the King and his Knights of the Roundtable are cruel trainers and Merlin is the biggest damn distraction to grave two legs.

Sirs Gwaine and Lancelot become distracted with making sure he's had enough rest, isn't overworking himself, has had enough to eat, and just about every other item of care you can think of. As well as taking every chance to fall over themselves to get the slightest bit of affect from him. Something Merlin hands out in barrels to the two men. How Merlin has not been courted by one of them or both is a mystery the babies will eventually look into. 

Sir Leon talks to him about weaponry and they all know Merlin has no interest in it, but he'll happily listen to the curly haired knight talk about then because it makes him smile.

Sirs Percival and Elyan tease the man and Merlin never fails to say something that has the King chasing after him in playful anger. 

Why is this good for them? Because either training will end when the King chases after his Manservant or the knights become so distracted with him that before they know it, it's time for the meal and the end of training. 

Which is honestly something they need. The King and his Knights are cruel and expect them to have the same level of stamina they do. Merlin has saved them from a heat or exhaustion induced trip to Gaius once or twice.

The calluses on their hands have calluses and their skin is covered in more dirt than skin at some points and they can feel the older knights, not the Roundtable ones but the knights that were there before Arthur or after but not on the Roundtable, judging them and it does quite a bit to break their spirit.

But then comes Merlin with a smile on his face. Who doesn't look at them with any other expectation than that they be kind. Who easily distracts the five most trusted knights in the kingdom and the King and makes them seem human and not some unachievable goal and it seals the cracks that had begun to form.

He disregards the older knights with a Sir Harold thrown over his shoulder with all the respect one would say a curse bad enough to get your ears boxed by your mother.

It reminds them that their job is to protect Camelot. That Camelot is worth saving because it's home to people. People like Merlin. Like the Queen. Like the knights who are as human as they are. To a million people who rely on them.

Merlin reminds them why they want to be knights.

And that is an even greater gift than the training break.

So, if you were to ask the Baby Knights of Camelot who their favorite person in Camelot is, they would have to say it's the blue eyed Manservant to the King.

His name?

Merlin.


End file.
